Home Is Where the Heart Is (Seriously Check the Floorboards)
Home Is Where the Heart Is (Seriously Check the Floorboards) is the seventh episode in Season 1 of Ravenswood. It aired on January 14, 2014. Synopsis The show opens up with Mr. Collins in Luke and Olivia’s house. He’s visiting with their mother. Luke and Olivia are visibly upset. They want to know what he wants with their mother. Remy’s father tells her it’s time for bed but she’s still slightly disturbed to fall asleep. She opens her sketchbook and flips through several of the images that she’s noted from her dreams. Miranda tells Caleb about Ms. Grunwald’s ghostly friend, and how she thinks it’s a “who” not a “what.” Olivia wakes up to police activity in her home. They’re searching their house because they’ve received a new warrant to do so. Someone dug up a three sided blade in their garden. Their father was supposedly killed by a knife of this type. Meanwhile, Caleb’s father comes to visit. He asks if something happened with him and Hannah, but Caleb says it’s complicated. He interrogates him more, asking why exactly he’s in Ravenswood. Apparently, Caleb’s father is in town because he’s next of kin to the old Henry Rivers descendant that died at the nursing home. Remy wakes up to a text from Luke. It says “Cops are here now.” When she gets out of bed, she sees a floor of sketches. Not only are they on her bedroom floor but they’re posted all over her house. Her father comes down with a look of confusion on his face. Caleb arrives at Luke and Olivia’s. He shows them the picture of the knife Remy drew from memory. The blade she drew — and the one the cops unburied — is from 1917. At the house, Caleb notices the guy who used to work for Collins watching on. His name is Springer. The cops take Luke and Olivia’s mother in for questioning. Luke throws a fit, screaming at the cops for “hurting his mother,” and he’s taken down to the station as well. Luke sits in jail, trying to simmer down. The cop questions him about the knife and wants to know if he has any information. The cop says that it’s being tested and, soon, they’ll know if it was used to kill his father. There’s a man in the cell beside Luke and he says a very peculiar thing. He says that he’s going to “Wish he was dead before this is all over.” Olivia is on the phone with Dillon and says that she wants to see him. There’s a knock at the door. She thinks it’s Dillon but it’s actually Mr. Collins. Meanwhile, Miranda searches the house for Grunwald. She finds Grunwald sleeping. There’s a ghost woman watching over her and when she notices Miranda snooping she pushes her out of the way. This is the same mysterious energy that attacked Miranda last episode. Olivia talks with Collins. She doesn’t understand why her mother would call Collins to have him check up on her. She’s clearly mad at him and, sort of, accuses him of planting the knife at their house. Caleb and Caleb’s father have a chat. Caleb’s father tries to convince him to leave Ravenswood, but Caleb says that he’s not leaving. Caleb’s father says that he won’t be leaving either. He’s inherited a house from Henry Rivers. Remy looks over her drawings with Miranda and Remy’s convinced that the “hauntings”are mad that she saw the pact being made all those years ago. Miranda thinks that they need to identify who Grunwald’s guardian spirit is. They do some research online and discover that the spirit might be Grunwald’s sister — who’s also being trapped in the town by the pact. They think that, if this is true, Grunwald probably wants the pact broken as much as they do. Olivia makes amends with Tess, her best friend. Remy’s parents are worried about her mental health and have made her an appointment with a new doctor. Caleb and his father visit the new house they’ve inherited. Caleb gets angry with his father when he starts talking about how he wants to “put down roots” in Ravenswood. Meanwhile, Miranda tries to confront Beatrice, the spirit of Grunwald’s sister. Miranda says that they have something in common: that they both died because of the pact and now they’re stuck here. She wants to know who’s keeping them trapped here. Miranda tries to convince Beatrice that they can get out of here. Beatrice shows up. She’s angry. Miranda finds a picture of Beatrice and a baby — but Beatrice shouts, “Don’t look at that!” Remy’s father comes home with Luke. Remy’s ecstatic to see him. Miranda confronts Beatrice again — this time with the truth: she’s actually Grunwald’s mother. Miranda asks her to help her break the curse, but B is furious and tells her no, that she doesn’t know what she’d be asking for. Grunwald visits Collins. She asks if he talked to Olivia and Luke. Grunwald says, “They don’t hate you. They just don’t know you.” Collins says that he saw Springer — and that he looks like he’s “drowning, finally starting to realize what he’s gotten himself into.” Grunwald asks what he might do and Collins says, “Something someone’s probably going to have to clean up.” Olivia returns home and finds her Mom back from the police station. Mom reveals that Collins brought her home from the station. Olivia is just really pissed — because she hates Raymond’s guts. But her mother has an unwavering trust of Collins — and she seems to know more (about everything) than she’s leading everyone to believe. Remy sleepwalks again and almost stabs Luke. She also slashes her Dad’s arm. Woops. Olivia is walking down the sidewalk when Springer jumps out of the bushes and begins following her. He tells her that she needs to know what’s going on, that she needs to know what her boyfriend is — and what he’s capable of. He says that everything is her father’s fault and that if her father just would’ve done “right” by his father father then none of this craziness would be happening. Olivia doesn’t want to hear any of this and runs away from him. Springer chases after her, across the street, but a car hits him. He’s in bad shape. The person who hit him is Tess, Olivia’s best friend. Remy heads to the hospital after her terrifying sleepwalking ordeal. Miranda is reading some scripture online. Beatrice appears and notices the glass jar filled with Miranda’s hair. “Do you know what this is? Do you know what happens if you break it?” she asks. Miranda nods. She knows what’ll happen. “You only got a taste of it last time. LEAVE US ALONE. Cast Main Cast * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Nicole Anderson as Miranda Collins * Brett Dier as Luke Matheson * Merritt Patterson as Olivia Matheson * Britne Oldford as Remy Beaumont Guest Cast *Jay Huguley as Tom Beddington *Brock Kelly as Zack Springer *Haley Lu Richardson as Tess *Bernard Curry as Jamie Doyle *Laura Allen as Rochelle Matheson *Steven Cabral as Raymond Collins *Henry Simmons as Simon Beaumont *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald *Mary Elise Hayden as Beatrice Grunwald *Chase Boltin as Erik Gallery Images Tumblr my30uovNYZ1s9njglo1 500.jpg Home Is Where the Heart Is 1.jpg Home Is Where the Heart Is 2.png Home Is Where the Heart Is 3.jpg Home Is Where the Heart Is 4.jpg Home Is Where the Heart Is 5.jpg Home Is Where the Heart Is 6.jpg Home Is Where the Heart Is 7.jpg Home Is Where the Heart Is 8.jpg Home Is Where the Heart Is 9.jpg Videos Ravenswood - Winter Premiere Preview Freeform Ravenswood - Season 1 Episode 7 Freeform Navigational Category:Ravenswood Episodes